Secret Smile
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: FELIZ NIVER, ARWEEN GRANGER! Embarcando para seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, Severus conhece um sorriso que ele nunca mais irá esquecer... Severus POV de “Ojos Así”. SongficGiftfic, slash levinho SSSB.


**SUMMARY:**

FELIZ NIVER, ARWEEN GRANGER! Embarcando para seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, Severus conhece um sorriso que ele nunca mais irá esquecer... Severus POV de "Ojos Así". Songfic/Gift-fic, slash levinho SS/SB.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Buááááá´! Eles não são meeeeeuuuussss! Todos os personagens e o Universo dessa fic pertencem à diginíssima J.K.-sama, todos os direitos são dela, da Bloomsbury, da Warner, da Rocco, etc, etc. Eu só invento essas histórias alternativas malucas, juntando os personagens ao meu bel prazer...

**WARNING!**

Spoilerzinho bem de leve de HBP.

Essa fic é slash, yaoi, shounen ai, boy love. Não escancarado, mas ainda assim subentendido. Se ver dois homens atraídos um pelo outro não é a tua praia, usa o back ali em cima e todo mundo fica feliz! Agora, se é...

**Enjoy the fic!**

**SECRET SMILE**

Severus Snape estava sinceramente aliviado. Onze anos, e finalmente chegara a hora. A herança mágica de sua mãe, clara e fortemente manifestada, rendera frutos, e ele estava a caminho da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Iria passar um ano longe da detestável presença de Tobias Snape, seu pai, e da horrível casa de Spinner's End. A única coisa que lamentava era deixar para trás sua mãe, Eilleen, entregue ao mau gênio de seu marido.

Apesar de ser uma criatura de natureza seca e pouco dada a demonstrações de afeto, Eilleen Snape era, a sua própria maneira, uma boa mãe. Defendia o filho da fúria constante do irascível Tobias, especialmente quando o pequeno Severus praticava algum ato de magia involuntário. Depois, levava o filho até o acanhado quarto que o garoto ocupava e abraçava-o de maneira rápida e um pouco seca, e afirmava, orgulhosa:

- Você será um bruxo sensacional, meu filho... poderoso, e ainda será um dos grandes... superará as dificuldades, você vai ver...

Agora, com seu malão pronto, repleto das roupas e materiais de segunda mão que sua mãe esforçara-se por juntar dinheiro para comprar, o garoto terminava de vestir-se, aprontando-se para ir até a estação. Do andar de baixo da casa, chegava o som de uma discussão, o mais comum dos sons naquele lugar, que podia ser chamado de tudo, menos de lar.

Sua mãe não iria acompanha-lo até a estação, mas instruíra-o sobre como alcançar a plataforma 9e3/4. Seu pai de maneira alguma iria para ver o filho embarcar para Hogwarts, que ele considerava um desperdício de tempo e de dinheiro. O garoto teria que pegar o metrô sozinho para alcançar a estação de King's Cross.

Seria um bom treinamento, pois alguma premonição profundamente enraizada no âmago da alma do garoto dizia-lhe que ele teria que se acostumar a fazer as coisas sozinho. Sempre.

**OoooooooooOOoooooooooO **

Dentro do trem foi fácil achar uma cabine vazia. Ainda era cedo quando ele chegara, poucos alunos já estavam por ali. Escolheu um vagão e entrou em uma cabine onde batia um raiozinho solitário de sol. Acomodou sua bagagem e sentou-se à janela, observando os alunos e suas famílias despedindo-se, na estação. Ele gostaria de ser um desses garotos... mas, por algum motivo obscuro, os deuses acharam por bem larga-lo naquela família desconjuntada, sem carinho, sem apoio. Talvez para faze-lo forte e independente para algum futuro desconhecido e sombrio. Porque seu futuro não seria sombrio, se toda sua vida o fora?

Em seguida um garoto franzino e alourado, pálido e parecendo um pouco adoentado perguntou se podia ocupar a cabina com ele. Severus assentiu, sem olhar muito o garoto, que usava vestes bruxas largas para seu corpo magrinho. Ele foi até a janela e acenou para um casal em vestes largas, de expressão entristecida e profundamente preocupada, que acenou de volta. O garoto sentou-se e soltou um suspiro profundo, esfregando os olhos emoldurados por olheiras fundas. Severus espiava os movimentos dele com o canto dos olhos, e viu quando ele puxou um livro de transfiguração de uma mochila gasta, que trouxera junto com a mala, e enfiou a cara entre as páginas amareladas.

Severus mergulhou de novo na contemplação das famílias despedindo-se na plataforma, e nem virou para a porta ao ouvir uma voz com um acento risonho anunciar-se.

- Olá, algum problema em ficar aqui?

- Fique à vontade. – ele ouviu o garoto magrinho responder, e ouviu o rumor do recém-chegado ajeitando a bagagem e acomodando-se ao lado do outro – Eu sou Remus Lupin. E você?

- Sirius Black, muito prazer. – novamente a voz com um acento divertido e uma nota clara de sorriso – E você?

Severus virou-se ao ouvir a voz amigável, e ficou chocado ao deparar-se com um sorriso genuíno, o primeiro sorriso aberto e franco que ele jamais recebera em toda vida. Tentando dar firmeza a voz, respondeu baixo.

- Severus Snape.

_Nobody knows it_

_But you've got a secret smile_

_And you use it only for me_

_So use it and prove it_

_Remove this whirling sadness_

_I'm Losing, I'm bluesing _

_But you can save me from madness_

_Ninguém sabe disso_

_Mas você tem um sorriso secreto_

_E usa ele só comigo_

_Então use-o e prove-o_

_Remova este turbilhão de tristeza_

_Estou me perdendo, estou entristecendo_

_Mas você pode me salvar da loucura _

Um sorriso verdadeiro, genuíno, cheio de um calor humano como o garoto jamais vira dirigido a si. Encarou o outro com firmeza enquanto ele balbuciava um "prazer em conhecer" que parecia quase tímido. Quase. O ar naturalmente maroto do sorriso o traía.

Voltou ligeiro o olhar para a janela, tentando esconder seu embaraço diante do sorriso do outro, e da reação emocional que ele provocara. Jamais alguém sorrira para ele de forma tão abertamente carinhosa, simpática, afeita. A si só eram dirigidos os sorrisos sarcásticos e sádicos do pai, ou os raros sorrisos tristes e secos da mãe. Ver alguém parecendo demonstrar alegria ao sorrir para ele era uma experiência nova. Quem se interessaria pelo garoto magrelo e feio, constantemente espancado pelo pai por ser "um maldito esquisito como a vaca da mãe". A única coisa que segurara sua sanidade durante toda a infância fora a perspectiva de, um dia, deixar o domínio do pai, ver-se livre da presença odiosa dele e da vida mesquinha em Spinner's End, e conhecer pessoas maravilhosas na Escola de sonhos que sua mãe afirmava que iria freqüentar.

Olhando para a paisagem que corria através da janela, Severus pensava em como teria sido a vida do dono daquele sorriso. Ele trajava vestes bruxas de boa qualidade, talhadas com perfeição. Sorria com facilidade e doçura, em suma, parecia o filho feliz de uma família abastada. Seu outro companheiro de cabine, que mergulhara de novo no livro, também usava vestes bruxas, mas eram tão surradas quanto suas próprias roupas, e ele tinha um ar triste e adoentado, tão pálido quanto ele mesmo. Parecia simpático, mas seu sorriso doce sumia diante do brilho ofuscante do sorriso do moreno de olhos azulados.

Passou um tempo mergulhado em pensamentos, os olhos absortos na paisagem diferente, que corria com velocidade ao lado do trem, até ouvir um burburinho e uma voz suave de mulher, anunciando.

- Lanches, lanches! Quem vai querer uma guloseima?

Seus companheiros de cabine ergueram-se e foram até a porta, para receber o carrinho de lanches, mas Severus permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Embora sentisse fome, não tinha dinheiro para comprar nem mesmo um chiclete, que dirá algum dos caros e exóticos doces que o carrinho com certeza vendia. Com o canto dos olhos, viu quando Sirius sentou-se, alcançando algumas das dezenas de gulodices que comprara para Remus sem dizer uma palavra. Viu o outro sorrir constrangido enquanto aceitava, mas continuou voltado para a janela, mergulhado na paisagem e em seus pensamentos tristes, até que uma voz tirou-lhe de seus devaneios.

- Ei, Snape – Severus olhou para o moreno, e ficou sem fôlego ao ver o sorriso brilhante e francamente amistoso do outro – Pega alguma coisa, aí – viu na mão que o outro lhe oferecia um sapo de chocolate, dois bolos de caldeirão e uma varinha de alcaçuz.

Severus arregalou de leve os olhos e comprimiu os lábios, ao ver a gentileza do outro, repartindo algo com ele, um desconhecido. Sentiu uma ardência nas maçãs do rosto, e teve certeza de que estava corando. Agradeceu em voz muito baixa, enquanto pegava os doces.

- Obrigado...

O sorriso do outro aumentou ainda mais, e Severus não pode deixar de sentir-se encantado com a beleza daquele sorriso que parecia crescer a cada gesto dele. Sirius começou uma conversa boba sobre a paisagem e o que os três esperavam da escola. O garoto praticamente falava sozinho. Remus fazia uma que outra observação ocasional, e Severus só conseguia assentir com a cabeça ou murmurar alguma coisa, tão constrangido estava com o olhar insistente de Sirius sobre si, e tão enlevado estava com a contemplação do sorriso do outro, que parecia aumentar ao notar seu desconforto.

O resto da tarde passou célere com a conversa leve e descontraída que os garotos conseguiram manter, graças aos esforços de Sirius. Severus pensava que seria muito bom se sua vida, a partir de agora, fosse sempre assim, com presenças amigas capazes de lhe deixar tão relaxado, tão aberto. Em especial se tivesse sempre a presença do sorriso belo daquele moreno.

A noite foi chegando, e eles foram informados de que a Estação de Hogsmeade estava perto. Os três garotos pegaram os malões e puxaram as vestes da escola, vestindo-as. Severus notou o constrangimento de Sirius ao ver as surradas vestes de segunda mão que os dois usavam, em comparação as vestes bem talhadas e reluzentes que trajava. Severus viu Remus sorrir, encorajando Sirius a ficar a vontade, mas algum instinto profundamente enraizado nele fê-lo lançar um olhar desafiador aos olhos azuis do outro. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ter seu olhar duro retribuído por outro daqueles sorrisos belos.

- Porque você não prende os cabelos, Snape? Ia ficar melhor com as vestes, sabe? – Severus sentiu o coração disparar com o comentário, feito num tom falsamente inocente. Deu de ombros e tirou do bolso do jeans, que mantivera por baixo da veste negra da escola, um elástico, e prendeu com ele os cabelos negros e lisos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Sirius continuou a sorrir, parecendo admirar o efeito do penteado.

_Nobody knows it_

_But you've got a secret smile_

_And you use it only for me_

_So save me, I'm waiting_

_I'm needing, hear me pleading_

_And soothe me, improve me_

_I'm grieving, I'm barely believing now, now_

_Ninguém sabe disso_

_Mas você tem um sorriso secreto_

_E usa ele só comigo_

_Então salve-me, estou esperando_

_Estou precisando, escute-me suplicando_

_E me acalme, me melhore,_

_Estou me afligindo e mal estou acreditando agora, agora _

A locomotiva foi desacelerando, resfolegando, e os três garotos foram tirando seus malões do bagageiro, preparando-se para desembarcar.

- Em que casa vocês acham que ficarão? – quis saber Sirius

- Eu devo ficar na Grifinória ou na Corvinal – Remus falou – São as casas dos meus pais, sabe? E vocês?

Eilleen nunca tivera paciência de explicar ao filho como funcionava a separação de casas em Hogwarts, e Severus nem mesmo sabia os nomes. Deu de ombros, indiferente, e viu o sorriso de Sirius assumir um ar um tanto melancólico.

- Se eu não ficar na Sonserina, minha mãe é capaz de me deserdar. – ele falou - A família Black tem sido sonserina há gerações, eles prezam muito isso. Minha prima Andrômeda foi corvinal, e a mãe dela quase teve um ataque...

Severus estranhou a atitude da família de Sirius, mas como ainda não conhecia bem o funcionamento da sociedade bruxa, preferiu abster-se de comentários. Quando o trem parou completamente, os garotos arrastaram os pesados malões para fora do vagão, e viram um homem enorme, de cabelos desgrenhados e olhos negros, que chamava os alunos do primeiro ano com um lampião do tamanho de um holofote. Severus ouviu então uma voz atrás deles chamar Sirius, e ao virar-se deparou-se com um rapaz baixinho e magricela, de cabelos espetados em todas as direções, acompanhados de um loiro gordinho, de ar um tanto sorrateiro.

- Ei, Black! Vem dividir um bote com a gente!

Severus sentiu um certo aperto no peito, pensando que já deveria estar acostumado com esse tipo de coisa... Nada de bom parava muito tempo na vida dele; ele nascera apenas para ter tristezas e decepções. Mas o moreno sorriu novamente com um ar de desculpa, enquanto Remus já se encaminhava para outro barco.

- Desculpe, gente, mas eu tinha prometido pra eles que íamos dividir um barco... Nos vemos mais tarde, Lupin! – ele gritou para o garoto que já se afastava para sentar-se em um barco com outras duas garotas, e que abanou alegremente, despedindo-se.

Severus virou as costas e resolveu afastar-se de uma vez, para sentir menos, quando ouviu a voz de Sirius novamente.

- Ei, Snape! – ele voltou-se, encarando o outro com um olhar fixo e um tanto inexpressivo.. – Vejo você lá dentro, também... e espero que a gente fique na mesma casa. – Severus sentiu algo aquecer-se e amolecer dentro dele com a declaração simples mas afetuosa, e teve certeza que, de alguma forma, isso tinha transparecido em sua face, porque Sirius sorriu de novo daquela maneira especial e afastou-se, indo encontrar-se com os outros garotos.

Pela primeira vez na vida ele sentia-se, de algum modo, querido e especial. Sabia que aquele sorriso caloroso era só seu, que o moreno de olhos azuis até poderia sorrir de maneira igualmente bela para outras pessoas, mas que _aquele_ sorriso era algo reservado apenas para ele, não importasse o que a vida viesse a fazer com as vidas dos dois.

_When you are flying around and around the world_

_And I'm lying alonely_

_I know there's something sacred and free reserved_

_And received by me only_

_Quando você está voando ao redor e ao redor do mundo _

_E eu fico jazendo solitário_

_Eu sei que há algo sagrado e livre reservado _

_E recebido apenas por mim_

**OoooooooooOOoooooooooO**

**N/A: OTANJÔBI OMEDETOU, ARWEEN GRANGER!**

Ta aí, meu karminha adorado, a segunda parte do teu presente de aniversário! Feliz dezenove aninhus, li'l sis do meu coração! Vou te loveiar por toda a vida!

Ah, e só pra relembrar os leitores... NÓS DUAS AINDA ACREDITAMOS NA BONDADE DO SNAPE E TEMOS PROVAS!

Bom, sobre a fic... mesmo estilo da outra gente, só que na visão do Sevie, né? E eu sempre achei que o que devia ter de mais belo no Sirius seria o sorriso... os dois não são feitos um pro outro?

A música é "Secret Smile", do Semisonic. Todos os créditos para esta banda tudibom!

E vocês já sabem o que eu quero, né? **REVIEW ME, PLEEEAAAASEEEEE! (**Eowin repete a carinha pidona, mas dessa vez Sirius sumiu)

Eowin: Ué, onde anda o Padfoot? Bom, vamu aproveitar que eles... (barulho de choros e gritos)

Severus: VOCÊ ME TROCOU POR AQUELE POTTER-PORCO-ESPINHO! BUUUUÁÁÁÁ!

Eowin: Acho bom sair de fininho antes que sobre pra mim! Ja ne, leitores!


End file.
